


Hey Arnold Where Are You?

by Timewarp321



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love Confessions, Memory Loss, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewarp321/pseuds/Timewarp321
Summary: A kid is randomly pulled into Hey Arnold! With no Arnold! What happened, how are people affected and why does the new guy seem so familiar?





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Alfred Stelle. Im a freshman in high school. My life was going fairly decently. Had great parents but they were the worst at raising me half the time, had good grades because I threw myself into my schoolwork when I was at home, and last of all, for the life of me I couldn’t get a date, which irked me to no end. However, that all changed after one evening when I came home from school. The day felt pretty normal at first but then I began to hear and feel things that weren’t happening to me calling me names I wasn't. It all stopped after I went to the nurse’s office for a little bit, but I kept my guard up just in case they began telling me to commit suicide or something. The rest of the day I was a bit more spacey than I would usually be. I was started by the final bell and got on the bus to head home, thankfully there wasn’t much homework to do today so I could go watch TV and veg out a bit.

As soon as I got home my parents didn't acknowledge my existence so, I went to my room to watch a show that I had recently come back into contact with from the 90’s. The show was called _Hey Arnold!_ As I queued up an episode something sent a chill through my spine as if this was a bad Idea. I ignored it mostly and watched the show and immediately knew why the shiver went through me. The titular character Arnold P. Shortman was nowhere to be seen. I looked through each episode just to make sure that it was across all of them. And to my shock and horror, it was. Arnold had been almost completely erased form the show bearing his name. I watched the others reaction and noticed while yes, they would say their proper lines their faces were not matching the expression in their voice. Helga especially. She seemed to have taken it the hardest.

 I slammed the edge of my laptop in frustration of what was going on with the videos. And apparently, the universe decided to punish me at that exact moment for my actions because as soon as I hit the laptop a surge of electricity flowed through me and seemed to absorb me into my laptop and subsequently into the world of _Hey Arnold!_ Because I landed harshly on my back and groaned in pain as I looked around I noticed that while the kids looked nine for the screen the kids were actually teenagers in high school. They all looked at me in shock like I had been either sent from heaven or hell, I honestly couldn’t tell my head hurt too much as I slowly tried to stand up and became unbalanced but a few of the kids picked me up. I couldn’t easily identify them because my eyesight was really unfocused and I felt nauseous at any sudden movements.

“Thanks guys I owe ya…..” I slurred out like a drunkard before my brain had finally had enough of my antics and decided to shut down making my body go limp.

 

* * *

 

 

“Phoebe! Call an ambulance!” Gerald and Helga Called to their friend holding the limp biscuit of a boy.

“Where did this guy come from?” Gerald asked rhetorically.

“I don’t know but let’s hope he’s ok. I mean he did take a baseball to the head, I think.” Helga said looking at the boy making sure that nothing was broken.

“I think that a baseball to the head is the least of this guy’s problems.” Gerald muttered as he saw blood pooling around the guy very slowly.

The paramedics came and took Alfred to the emergency room. All the kids were put on a call list to visit the boy as soon as he awoke. They all were grateful and were silent the next few days trying to get their mind off of the new kid which was hard when the boy looked kinda familiar.


	2. Helga's visit/cliff bait

It had been three days with no contact and the class had cracked to visiting Alfred, Helga had convinced them to visit him. The doctors were ok with it but they told that only one of them could stay. The rest had a life to live but Helga could care less and had Phoebe get a small duffle for her. Her friend nodded and did so. Helga if you asked her had a decent home life, when the people caught her family at its worst that’s what stuck. And she bemoaned the fact that they couldn’t get any other time, ok that wasn’t entirely true but it still worked. She shook her head. She was getting too deep into things that weren’t happening in front of her. She studied Alfred’s face.

“You look so familiar that its driving me nuts that I can’t put a finger on it.” She muttered to herself running a hand on his forehead checking for a temperature that wasn’t there. His hair stayed up a bit but it looked weird that a part of it was up so Helga fixed his hair and pulled out her locket.

“I miss you my beloved football head. I wish I wasn’t so dens with my feelings to tell you how I feel.” She said since she knew she was in a place where the people would respect privacy.

Alfred shifted slightly but not enough to scare Helga. He was having the weirdest dream.

 

* * *

 

 

Alfred sat in the middle of the darkness that was his comatose mind. He sighed it had been this way for a while he didn’t know why that happening. He had called out a few times and heard a voice recently and he decided to follow it. There was a door and there were muffled sobs behind it. He slowly opened it seeing nothing. He decided to step inside and close the door behind him.

“What do you want?” the male voice spat at him. Alfred flinched he hadn’t noticed this place before, like it had been closed off when he was awake.

“I heard a voice whenever I called out and it came from here… Can you tell me what exactly is going on?” Alfred asked. Trying to look at the room that was surrounding him.

“Are you dense?” the voice asked.

“Depends on who’s asking.” He replied honestly.

The voice sighed. “There’s a power switch next to you, if you wanna know why you haven’t woken up.”

“Why are you helping me?” Alfred questioned the logic of the voice in his head.

“Our friends are waiting for us to wake up Alfred. Do you want answers or not?” the voice said sniffling but still annoyed with Alfred.

“What do you mean by tha- you know what i'm not gonna ask." he said but got no witty or biting comment from his friend in the darkness.

"Fine. Fine. What do you want me to see…” he said flipping the switch and looking around the now illuminated room.

“What the heck?” he said in shock and horror of all the things that were hidden from him when the lights were off.

“Welcome Alfred, to who we really are.” The voice said now visible to him.

“No way…” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger, i just love writing them.


	3. "Confessions"

It had been a couple of days since Alfred was being monitored by Helga. She would write in her little pinks books. Something she hadn't down ever since Arnold disappeared. She noticed this and looked at the comatose boy.

"What is it about you that makes me want to be me again?" She asked the sleeping boy. "It has been almost a year since I've wanted to write poetry... And yet, here I am... Writing to the boy who forever holds my heart. Even if I can never see him again." She said tearing up but trying to wipe her tears.

Alfred shifted a bit but mumbled in his sleep, "It's ok to cry, .... it shows... maturity..." He sounded to say to No one in particular. However, Helga looked at him then leaned over him and wept bitterly.

"I'm... so sorry Arnold! I... I wish I wasnt so... prideful to admit my feelings to you. Now... Now you're gone and... And there's a football headed hole in my heart..." She said her voice breaking at the last word. She was laying herself out to a stranger, that she never met, and she honestly felt better afterwards. She didn't know why but she didn't want to question it. She sniffled and wiped her eyes smiling sadly.

"Thank you so much stranger. I owe ya one." She said and kissed his forehead, yawned then fell asleep at his side.

* * *

Gerald was with Phoebe on the roof of her house looking up at the stars

"Helga must be feeling real guilty if she's staying at the hospital for two days straight." Gerald said. He wasnt friends with her but Phoebe had made it manageable to see everything in a different light and feel sympathy towards her.

Phoebe nodded. "She convinced herself that she caused the boys wounds. But I know she would never go that far..."

"I agree... But can we drop that subject?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Dropping." She whispered. Gerald didn't mind her doing that, he knew she was one to remember everything about anything. But it just sounded awkward to him. He looked back up at the stars. He then thought of something.

"Hey Phoebe?" Gerald asked.

"Yes Gerald?" She responded.

"Is it just me or does everything feel like its almost back to normal..." He asked.

"I feel it too, but there's something I wanna do before that happens." She admitted

"And what's that Phoebe?" Gerald asked facing,her.

"This" she said grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him into a heated and passionate kiss.

Gerald was stunned by her boldness but soon got with the program and pulled her closer and kissed back with the same emotions. They soon had to pull back for air. The looked at each other lovingly.

"I love you Gerald." Phoebe said cuddling him.

"I love you too Phoebe." He said wrapping an arm around her and stroking her hair.


	4. Waking up to the smell of plans

Alfred woke up and groaned. He found the room empty. He sighed and looked at the ceiling but was startled out of his daze by the bathroom door opening. He saw Helga. He was confused. So was she.

“You’re awake!” She said smiling a bit and coming over and hugging him.

“Yeah, I’m awake” Alfred said smiling.

She profusely apologized for the things she did to him.

He told her it wasn’t her fault he was dragged into their world and he was battered and bruised before the baseball was even close to him.

She looked down and saddened.

“I know you lost your love. But I think I can help find him.” He said.

“Really?” She asked hopefully.

 “Yes I can. And I want you do something for me.” He said very carefully.

“Sure what?” she asked.

“Can you get Arnolds cousin Arnie to visit me? Tell him that Arnold wanted to tell him something.” He said.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. He wanted Weird Cousin Arnie to visit him? Why?

“You sure you wanna do that?” she asked remembering the last time he visited. “he’s a bit eccentric.” She said sugar coating the truth.

“Hey, right now I need to confirm something and I want you to be here to help.” He said. “Will you do that for me?” he asked.

She sighed. “Fine. But were even after this.” She said a little annoyed.

“Ok.” He said. “Also how are you feeling? Emotionally.”

“Better, thanks for asking.” She said smiling softly.

“No, thank you Pataki.” He smiled.

She left feeling a bit lighter about some things but dreaded facing the parents of the missing boy.

* * *

 

Stella and Miles Shortman were looking through a scrapbook of their son. They heard of the new boy that appeared but when it turned out not to be their son it hurt a little, but they didn’t want to give up hope.

“Maybe he can find our son.” Stella said.

“That’s what were gonna find out tomorrow.” Miles replied as his phone buzzed in his pocket

“What?” She asked.

“Miss Helga Pataki just sent me a text saying that the boy is awake. And he has an idea to find Arnold.” he said showing her the text he just got.

 “Can we trust him?” she asked worried.

“Only one way to find out…” he sighed.

“I hate jumping into these situations head first” she replied sighing as well

“Me too babe but its either this or give up hope entirely.” Miles said.

“he has to know the odds.” Stella said sadly

“I think he might but he just doesn’t care about the odds.” thought miles aloud.

“I hope he knows what he’s doing.” Stella replied

“Me too.” miles said before closing the scrapbook."Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred had an interesting talk with Arnold's parents it wasn't bad just interesting. They were curious as to what the plan he was concocting was. he told them that if he explained it would give the wrong idea. but for the moment to keep the faith that their son would return to them.

in the time it took for Arnie to get to Hillwood Alfred had been released from the hospital. He was staying in an apartment near Helga's place.

A few days before Arnie arrived he heard a knock at his door to which he answered to find Helga looking scared and asking to come in.

he let her in and made her feel comfortable before asking anything.

"So, I guessing your wondering why I’m here?" she asked after a while

"Yes, but don't get me wrong I enjoy your company” he defended

"I um can’t stay at home right now." she said suddenly finding the floor very interesting

"What did they do?" he said voice getting very full of venom

"Alfred..." she warned

"Helga, if you're being abused then the-" he began

"IM NOT BEING ABUSED! CRIMINY! I just got a death threat is all." she admitted

"From someone not related to you." he asked to make sure

"Yes. they said they knew where I lived and would come for me." she confirmed

"Then by all means stay as long as you need to. even after the threat is gone, also you seem pretty calm for a girl who got a death threat." he said noting her current demeanor.

Well that’s what happens when you have a friend that cares for you. your fears start to disappear." she said her cheeks slightly pink.

he smiled but also rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment. "I’m glad you see me like that Helga. And I really hope I can find Arnold soon so you can be happier."

"But I feel kind of like my old self when you showed up." She admitted

"I know, but that’s one of the things I don’t want to screw up. because what if arnie is arnie and it turns out I’m Arnold. I mean I don’t act like him half the time and I really don’t want to lead you on with a false hope that the guy you love is back with you and-"

"ALFRED!" she yelled finally getting his attention. he looked. "I really don’t care. if it turns out you are Arnold, then I will happily accept my new football head. but until we know for sure. you are overthinking this. just do what feels natural."

He sighed. "Permission to do something stupid."

"Granted."

"Here goes" he muttered walking over to her.


	6. Chapter 5 continued

Alfred had walked over to Helga and she seemed to be cool calm and collected on the outside but inside she was flipping out.

 _‘Why is he over here? What is he going to do? What if he-_ ‘she thought until she was brought back to reality when she finally figured out what he was asking permission to do. He kissed her. It wasn’t special it wasn’t as passionate as her FTi kiss but she could tell he was nervous. She smiled internally and kissed back making him relax. She would have taken it up a notch if it weren’t for the fact he pulled back for air.

“I’m sorry I should have told you what I was doing but I just couldn’t help it you were going on about-“ He began but was cut off by her planting a kiss on his lips.

“Don’t worry Alfred-o you have instincts and you want to act on them. Which begs the question, if you’re possibly Arnold. Why aren’t you with your parents right now?”

“Because I still remember my life before I got sucked into hillwood.” He admitted.

“What does that have to do with anyth-“

“BECAUSE MY PARENTS WERE LIKE YOURS OKAY!?” he barked. “They cared in their ‘own special way, and they ignored me, compared me to other kids, all the things that make you miserable, you know?”

“You know I do.” She said having gotten up and hugging him from behind. “I didn’t know you were so much like me, I wouldn’t have done-“

“No just being yourself has made me calm down so much Helga. Makes it easier for me to look at myself and try to come to terms about who I really am.” He said. “Arnold wasn’t perfect and you know this. At least you seemed to overlook it. Before FTi you got underneath his skin. Afterwards you got him thinking about his and your relationship, he even dreamed about you two getting married because in the back of his mind he could see himself being with you, once he got beyond your walls of course. You remember that day right?”

“Yeah. But he never went into full detail when I was around.”

“Then let me tell you how the worst nightmare turned into a fantasy. It started in a chapel, go figure, Gerald was the best man, of course, and you came in wearing the veil. He asked if it was Lila, to which you flipped it off your face and said ‘no such luck.’” He said knowing she wasn’t fond of Lila. But what he didn’t know was that they had become friends ever since Helga finally saw things from her point of view.

“Wow that sounds a lot like I used to sound…”

“Well that’s because he had memories of how you acted and treated him, and that’s how it kind of remained for the first part. Because once things went too far in his head about your personality he shut it down and basically confronted his memories with his own subconscious. He said that you weren’t like that, you were nice and the sweetest girl, paraphrasing that a bit, then he woke up as soon as you were giving a monologue about how he sees through your walls. Also there was the fact he met your dad dressed as the ‘king of beepers’ not to mention the three kids he ended up with.”

“Th-three kids!?”

“I mean sure, and honestly you two in his mind make beautiful children.” He teased which earned him a sock to the shoulder.

“You made that up!” She said red in the face out of embarrassment.

“You know Arnolds a horrible liar.” He said turning to face her a little closer than she wanted.

“Yeah, so…?” she asked backing up a bit.

“You think I would make that up? A dream that specific?” he asked giving the signature Arnold look.

She just blushed redder, slapped him then kissed him until she needed air. “Just shut up and kiss me.” she ordered.

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
